Eclipse
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Una profecía, una maldición. Yami coqueto. Yugi confundido. Actualizado. Capítulo 7: Somos uno mismo. Fundidos, abrazados, el calor que nos envuelve es como el de las llamas del infierno, oh my dulce ángel...!. LEMON! YYxY
1. Default

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, ahm, si están leyendo esto es que sí lo envié, o que arreglé el teclado porque mientras escribía esto se cayó el agua encima de él ¬¬ xD prepárense para leer cursilerías por mucho, mucho tiempo, y sí yaoi YYxY (que significa Yami Yugi por Yugi xD) espero les guste, porque lo escribí en la noche cuando el silencio hace que mi poca imaginación trabaje. Algunos hechos no los recuerdo bien así que perdón si confundo fechas o cosas así, por cierto supongo que será un universo alterno, no duelos si eso es lo que esperaban --. Por cierto esto es casi pinocho versión YGO XD. O Rizelmine, y no se extrañen si suena muy JotaKá Rowling, porque he estado escribiendo muy a su estilo últimamente.**Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío**, y nunca lo será ;; ya que me gasté mis ahorros en weas. Sooorry, algunas ideas pareceran sacadas de otros fanfics, pero en serio todo lo quescrito aquí es 100 mío. No tiene nada que ver con un chibi, lo del muñeco se me ocurrio un domingo a eso de las 4 am mientras hacia tarea x3, y es que tengo un muñeco yo, y pues... como olía extraño pensé que estaba vivo xDD. Basta de choros la historia. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando, iniciaban una extraña danza conforme la niebla iba cayendo. A lo lejos, un joven, de baja estatura con las facciones azuladas por la poca iluminación de su estancia, dormía plácidamente en su lecho, a sus lados se mostraba una habitación que no se podría decir que fuera de un joven de su edad, tenia bastantes juguetes, con un color muy infantil, pero aún así el muchacho era bastante maduro, él era Yugi Moto, de tan sólo 16 años. Era un muchacho bastante inocente, que la infancia y la ingenuidad rehusaron dejar, tenía la tez pálida, y grandes ojos color amatista que reflejaban lo dicho anteriormente, su cabello era tricolor, rubio, violeta y negro, pero era como todos los demás, también se cansaba, reía, lloraba, etcétera. Vivía con su abuelo, solos los dos, sus padres habían muerto, y aunque a veces los extrañaba no dejaba de ser alegre.

Estaba en el mundo en que las cosas mas deseadas son proyectadas, donde podemos subir a lo más alto de una montaña… Estaba en una habitación blanca y grande, que emitía una luz muy intensa y brillante pero que transmitía tranquilidad, la recorrió mientras miraba cada rincón, pero sin aparente muestra de que algo estuviera allí, ya conocía ese lugar, y siempre acababa así su sueño, lo había tenido tantas veces que estaba consciente de que despertaría de un momento a otro, miró hacia enfrente en un parpadeo encontró un espejo blanco, y muy fino con plata incrustada en bellos grabados egipcios, nunca antes lo había visto y como hipnotizado fue hacia allí, el espejo brilló con intensidad y entonces adivinó que emitía esa luz, se miró, era él aún, sus grandes ojos le devolvían la mirada con decepción. Parpadeo por segunda ocasión, y se sorprendió, era él… no, no era él, un muchacho, más grande pero con su misma apariencia lo veía con interés, sus ojos no eran grandes, eran más rasgados, prácticamente era su gemelo. "Que sueño tan extraño" dijo de pronto, su otro yo, le sonrió y desapareció…

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara, le acariciaron con su calor y abrieron sus ojos, se enderezó justo para ver por su ventana una puesta de sol, escuchó el canto de algunos pájaros, y se preguntó por qué había llegado tan lejos esa vez. Era sábado, lentamente se desperezo, saltó de su cama y buscó por la pieza la ropa que se iba a poner, su cuarto siempre estaba muy bien ordenado, todo en su lugar como a él le gustaba, el suelo bajos sus pies de color azul no ocultó unos zapatos que se puso enseguida, mientras se metía en unos pantalones y una camisa.

Ese día iría con Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu a recorrer la ciudad, su abuelo le deseo los buenos días y le sirvió desayuno, pan tostado con jugo de naranja, mientras desayunaba le informó sus planes con sus amigos y apuró al ver que el reloj de pared del comedor decía "11:00 a.m.". Subió de nuevo a su habitación, el sol estaba ya arriba en el cielo, se veía que iba a ser un día sin nubes, y eso le sentaba muy bien a sus planes. Terminó de peinarse y arreglarse, tomó las llaves de su casa, y se despidió.

Se vería con ellos enfrente de una fuente que salpicaba a todo el que pasara por allí, llegó justo a tiempo siendo las 11:20 según su reloj de mano, sus amigos estaban sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol cercano, cuando lo vieron corrieron a saludarlo, ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

Pronto decidieron empezar su recorrido por el centro de la ciudad, pasaron por varios lugares, la Corporación Kaiba, tiendas de varias cosas, se detenían de vez en cuando si les llamaban la atención, después de todo su intención no era comprar, al menos, sino más bien pasar un rato juntos como siempre, disfrutar de su amistad, y del buen día que hacía.

Junto a los Arcades después de una larga tarde vieron una tienda nueva "Es la última que visitamos, ya no aguanto los pies" dijo Anzu con aspecto de cansancio. Todos asintieron, en los carteles de afuera se anunciaba que vendían muñecos, entraron por curiosidad, y encontraron toda variedad de esos juguetes, grandes y chicos, feos y bonitos, de madera o de plástico, entre varios estantes distribuidos por todos lados, jamás habían visto una tienda con tanta variedad. Un hombre entre los 30 años los miraba mientras ellos inspeccionaban sus productos. Yugi se separó de los demás y fue a una esquina de la tienda, vio a un oso, un conejo negro y un ratón, y nada le llamó la atención. Se dio la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos, sí el también estaba cansado, y de pronto lo vio, en un escaparate, arriba como si lo esperara estaba uno de no más de 20 cm que era idéntico a él, lo cogió como por impulso y lo examinó, era él… era la persona que le devolvía la mirada y le había sonreído en su sueño con el espejo, bueno, era un muñeco poco usual y le hacía gracia saber que tendría una copia de el en pequeño.

Se lo llevó decidido a comprarlo, lo mostró a la persona que atendía y pagó, a los demás les gustó su muñeco tan particular, pero ya no tenían fuerzas, para hablar siquiera, según ellos, así que se dirigió a su hogar, la puesta del sol estaba sucediendo bañando todo con sus cálidos colores, despidiéndose de todos, Yugi recorrió unas cuantas calles pensando en el muñeco que llevaba consigo, que raro, un muñeco sobre él… ¿A eso se referiría su sueño? Cuando en el horizonte el sol dio su último aliento de vida el muñeco dio una sacudida, pero Yugi no lo notó buscaba desesperadamente su llave para entrar.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche (N/A: No sé en realidad a que hora es, acá en México sucede como a ese tiempo), el abuelo veía televisión en la sala de estar, lo saludó y le informó de su llegada, sí estaba cansado, le deseó buena noche y subió a su pieza, colocó su reciente adquisición en su mesa de noche y lo miró dulcemente, se le ocurrió que no tenía nombre, apagó la luz, y entonces vio que se acoplaba a la oscuridad como si fuera parte de ella, tenía un aspecto bastante "lindo" a oscuras pensó él. "Lo llamaré Yami" dijo él, yami en japonés significaba oscuridad, que nombre tan perfecto.

Se sacó la ropa y se puso el pijama, miró de nuevo a Yami, se metió en las cobijas, se dio la vuelta, el sueño se apoderó de él y se quedó dormido rápidamente. No tuvo ningún sueño, estaba sumido en oscuridad solamente… o tal vez no lo recordaba.

Despertó, no se sentía realmente descansado, su reloj marcó las 6 a.m., era muy temprano aún, pero por más que trataba ya no podía dormir, se vistió con un poco de flojera, el día se veía tal vez como su estado de ánimo, nublado, y oscuro, no, realmente no se sentía así, no tenía motivo, simplemente se lo atribuyó a que era su último día libre antes de volver a las presiones de la preparatoria.

Volteó y no vio a Yami, se había caído, lo recogió, estaba lleno de polvo, empezó a sacudirlo enérgicamente, él podía ser infantil según la gente pero no le gustaban los muñecos, sin embargo éste este tenía algo más…

Lo miró de nuevo, era algo tan lindo… no, no, que estaba pensando, era diferente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, eran, color amatista, su porte si se podía decir así era elegante, sin duda era su objeto más preciado.

Mientras lo observaba el cielo aclareció un poco y pudo ver unos cuantos rayos de sol, sonrió, dejó de nuevo a Yami sobre su mesa y bajó, los domingos normalmente ayudaba a su abuelo con su tienda de juegos, bajó la escalera, sin duda había pasado largo tiempo observando a Yami.

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la Autora:** Qué les pareció? Es para un concurso en el foro de CemZoo.  
Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, depende si les gusta o no x3.


	2. ¿Qué es esto?

Notas de la Autora: Segundo Cap, mmm, son algo cortos supongo pero tengo un determinado espacio para terminar este fanfic para el foro que no deben de ser más de 20 hojas de word, en fin, enjoy .  
Desayunó de nuevo, junto con su abuelo, pronto él le pidió lo detalles de lo que habían hecho él y sus amigos la tarde anterior, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo mientras Yugi le contaba cada detalle de lo que había hecho con ellos, hasta que llegó a la parte de Yami "¡Ah, es verdad, tengo algo que mostrarte!" dijo de pronto y salió volado a su cuarto, tomo con prisa a Yami y bajó casi tropezando las escaleras, se plantó frente a su abuelo realmente fatigado, como si hubiera corrido 400 kilómetros de ida y de regreso, le tendió el muñeco y tomo aire.

El abuelo examinó por largo rato a Yami y sonrió, Yugi no sabía exactamente que significaba esa sonrisa ¿Quizá aprobación¿Felicidad? No le tomó importancia, ya no tenía tiempo de regresar a Yami a su pieza así que salió a la tienda de su abuelo, debajo de su casa, abrió las puertas, puso el letrero de "Abierto", barrió la entrada y contempló la zona, igual de silenciosa que siempre y casi tan vacía como todos los domingos que él atendía, guardó la escoba, a Yami lo había dejado sobre el mostrador y este devolvía la mirada hacia el vacío, se paró detrás del mueble, esa tienda era de cartas "Duelo de Mounstruos" era lo más nuevo hasta ahora, así que si tenían suerte si las personas que comenzaban a jugarlo sabían que había nuevas cartas en esa tienda.

Tomo una revista y empezó a leerla con interés, leyendo artículos diversos de su interés, bajó la mirada y volvió a ver a Yami, lo tomó con sus manos y le sonrió, le inspiraba aunque sonara estúpido algún afecto, como sentir que está ahí sólo para ti, que tonto se vería examinando y sonriéndole a un muñeco pensó él. "¿No crees que me veo algo tonto, Yami? Ya sabes hablándote" habló lentamente mientras pensaba en el día siguiente, tenía que ponerse a estudiar su segunda clase de astronomía se aproximaba.

Y así pasó el día, entre tintineos de la pequeña campanilla de viento de la entrada, compras y disgustos para él, por fin cuando llegó el momento de cerrar, avanzó hasta la puerta dando zancadas, miró el cielo desde uno de los cristales, ya había estrellas en el cielo, en realidad sólo una, pues éste tenía aún un tono azul y rosa, esa estrella brillaba lentamente y parpadeando de vez en cuando, Yugi se quedó embelesado viéndole y pidió un deseo, muy en contra de su voluntad. Atrancó las puertas, guardó algunas cosas que había estado usando, cogió a Yami y apagó las luces… de nuevo, éste dio una sacudida casi imperceptible, Yugi se dirigió pesadamente a su habitación pensando que vería de nuevo a sus amigos.

Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera el pijama se puso, sólo se tendió en su cama completamente vestido sin abrigarse el frío que empezaba a hacer, Yami se quedó inmóvil… como siempre, a su lado, algo chueco por el cansancio del muchacho.

-¡Ashu! (N/A: No sé cómo suenen los estornudos XD así que me lo inventé, so sorry) – Ese día y por no haberse cubierto Yugi amaneció con temperatura altísima – Snif… lo siento mucho, es que estaba realmente cansado… y no me cubrí – dio como excusa al doctor que lo atendía en ese momento.  
-No te preocupes muchacho, estarás bien pronto, unos días de descanso, tal vez mañana puedas ir a clases de nuevo – le dijo amablemente.  
-Yo no quería enfermarme, en serio – dijo con el semblante triste mientras se acomodaba las almohadas -Será mejor que descanses un poco, duérmete y seguramente más tarde se habrá bajado esa temperatura.

Yugi echó un último vistazo a su habitación, por la ventana se colaban varios rayos de sol que daban un aspecto muy alegre a todo lo que lo rodeaba y proyectaban pequeñas luces en su cara, su abuelo le dirigió una sonrisa forzada pues en su cara se notaba la angustia que sentía "Estaré bien" le dijo mientras tomaba a Yami y lo abrazaba dulcemente, cerró lentamente sus ojos y las formas y colores fueron desvaneciéndose para dar paso a un sueño.

Tiempo después un ruido muy fuerte, voces, interrumpieron su sueño, eran voces fuertes y que se le hacían conocidas, haciendo un esfuerzo pues todavía se sentía cansado y sin ánimos, abrió sus ojos amatista, rápidamente dibujados ante él vio tres figuras borrosas, una era rubia, y las otras dos tenían el pelo castaño, eran sus amigos, Anzu, Jou y Honda, que no habían notado que su amigo estaba despierto. "Mejor" pensó él, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, volvió a mirar por los cristales, según sus cuentas habían pasado tres horas desde que se había dormido ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

-Venimos a verte – dijo automáticamente Anzu como si adivinara lo que pensaba.  
-Muchas gracias amigos, pero deberían de estar en clases – Yugi esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda ellos eran los mejores amigos que había nunca tendría.  
-Salimos para verte Yugi, además las clases importantes han acabado – comentó con un guiño el rubio. – Queríamos decirte que ya excusamos tu falta con los profesores y decirte que hoy tuvimos la segunda clase de astronomía del año, la adelantaron ya que mañana habrá un importante eclipse y querían que lo investigáramos. No te preocupes, viejo – añadió cuando vio que Yugi tenía expresión de pánico en el rostro. – Nuestra próxima clase es dentro de tres meses, pero sin duda tienes que ver este eclipse si quieres tener buena nota. -Sí, sí – salió Honda que no había hablado en el rato que Jou explicaba eso pero que escudriñaba el rostro de su amigo, como si tuviera una peligrosa enfermedad – Tú descansa… por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Ya mejor, gracias – contestó el muchacho alegre de saber que sus amigos lo apoyaban en esos momentos, o en cualquier otro – Es que en la noche cuando me dormí se me olvidó cubrirme ni siquiera me cambié de ropa.  
-Lo que importa es que te recuperes pronto – Anzu habló con un tono de voz alegre que hizo que Yugi se animara – Bueno, lo siento muchachos pero yo ya me retiro, a diferencia de ustedes a mi si me importan mis notas – los regañó con seriedad falsa, le hizo un ademán de despedida a su amigo y salió.  
-Sí¡espéranos! - Gritaron los dos - Lo sentimos Yugi, nos vamos, cuídate, descansa, espero que mañana nos veamos – gritó honda desde las escaleras - ¡Adiós!

Ya no podría descansar pensó él, abajo se escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, se levantó de la cama, y vio que le habían dejado los deberes encima de su mesa de noche… cayó en cuenta de algo "Yami" dijo en un susurro, antes de dormirse lo había acurrucado amorosamente junto a él, y ya no estaba… revisó debajo de su cama pero no encontró nada¿Dónde estaba ese condenado muñeco? Lo buscaría después se decidió. Entro al baño, decidido a tomarse una merecida ducha, se sacó la ropa quedando en bóxer, puso agua caliente, y se paseo por su habitación mientras estaba al punto, planeando el trabajo sobre ese eclipse tan importante.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el agua se abrió camino hasta los pies de Yugi, diablos, por estar pensando en otras cosas había estado descuidando su agua, caminó mojándose hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al lugar, y ¡oh my god!...

La versión del muñeco lo miraba cohibidamente desde la bañera, en un momento le pareció que eso era cómico y sin embargo no rió. "¡Quién eres tú?" gritó acusadoramente pero con un dejo de miedo en su voz.

-Yami – respondió calmadamente como si le preguntara el clima que haría mañana.  
-N-no no es cierto – no pudo evitar el tartamudeo -Yugi yo…  
-¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí! – gritó sin dejarlo terminar.  
-E-es una larga historia, y no me creerías.  
-No me gustan las bromas – añadió Yugi quien temblaba de rabia… no, de miedo.

-  
La deje intrigadas? xD Nah no soy muy buena para eso En fin respondiendo a los dos reviews..

Lizy: Si, sí yami muñequito es lindo x3, bueno voy a dibujarlo cuando tenga tiempo x3 y mmm aver si paso un link a ver donde. Sobre tu duda de Cz, no, aún no, ya sabes cómo son los admins, en fin, este es para un concurso y en el concurso me dejan escribir lo que sea, yaoi, lemon, etcétera, pero nadie más de ahí lo leerá más que los jueces y como me gustó tanto lo pasé a ff.  
mmm, Katsuy: Eh... pues tu review lo vi en mi correo, mmm, ah tiene los ojos rojos? diablos que horror, es que como coloreo manga siempre se los había puesto así, lo tomaré en cuenta 


	3. Desmayos

**Notas de la autora**: Mmmm, este capítulo más que nada relleno supongo, es que no se me ha ocurrido nada nuevo, ya lo tengo más adelantado pero estoy pensando qué más meterle, muchas gracias por los reviews a todas, que lo disfruten. Nos vemos al final con las notas especiales x3.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Yo no soy una broma – su voz sonó claramente por todos los rincones del baño que se inundaba cada vez más.  
-¡Abuelo! – fue lo último que pudo decir mientras caía inconsciente.

Pronto y por segunda vez en el día el sonido de una plática alegre lo despertó, se escuchaban voces divertidas que reían sin disimulo, pero que, sin embargo cesaron cuando este dio un tirón y vio a su abuelo y a ese muchacho que decía ser Yami hablando como si se conocieran desde siempre.

-Está despertando – dijo el abuelo.  
-Hikari… - se oyó decir al otro.  
-¿Hi-Hikari? – preguntó él, aun algo atontado. - ¡Esperen¿Cómo es que ustedes...¿Cómo es que Yami?  
-Yo te lo explicaré – el viejo vio a su nieto, le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y se le dibujó en el rostro la culpabilidad – Esto sucedió hace tiempo, cuando hacía mis viajes y expediciones a Egipto, resulta que… en una de mis excavaciones encontré ese muñeco al que llamas Yami, o que le diste ese nombre, yo no sabía por qué había encontrado algo así, pero lo guardé pues se parecía mucho a ti y pensé que te gustaría. – hizo una pausa mirando de reojo al susodicho que mostraba más interés en Yugi que en su relato – La cosa es… no sé si lo creas, pero bueno, me dirigí a mi campamento para descansar, y lo encontré vacío, me senté a tomar agua porque como sabes allá hace mucho calor, sin embargo mis compañeros no regresaron más, supuse que se habían quedado en otro lugar, así que me metí a mis sleeping back… cuando ese… ese… Yami apareció frente mío, me asusté bastante – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – Me explicó que él estaba enterrado y que la persona que lo encontrara tendría que darle a una de sus personas cercanas para que estuviera con él… y…  
-¿A qué te refieres con "qué estuviera con él"? – preguntó Yugi casi sabiendo la respuesta, pero de pronto pensó "Esa sonrisa que me dedicó el abuelo… cuando se lo mostré, si era de aprobación¿hacía quién¿Hacía mí, o hacía él…  
-Bueno, verás – movió sus manos nerviosamente – lo que quiere decir es que… Yami, te eligió a ti, para que… para que… - pero no pudo terminar.  
-Para que seas mi compañero de toda la vida. – concluyó él, casi sonriendo. – Sé que he elegido bien – y al fin sonrió abiertamente.  
-¡Oye, espera! – dijo él realmente enfadado - ¿Qué te hace pensar… qué te hace pensar, que yo…? – y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo intenso.  
-Es el contrato – intervino el abuelo – Si tu encontrabas este muñeco, digo a esta persona, que yo había guardado en esta casa, serías…, serías de él. Aunque no lo encontraste aquí, y aunque fue fuera, esto se cumplió.

Yugi sintió un mareo tremendo, sus interlocutores sólo pudieron ver cómo se desplomaba por tercera vez en el día encima del sillón, mientras afuera comenzaba a llover.

-Descuide, yo lo cuidaré – fue lo último que escuchó.

Despertó pero no abrió sus ojos, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, pero esperaba que si no los abría se daría cuenta que lo de anterior era un sueño, sentía una sensación muy placentera en su cabeza, alguien la estaba acariciando dulcemente, tomando cada mechón con extremada delicadeza y cariño, quiso saber quién era, así que entreabrió sus ojos amatista, estaba oscuro, seguramente ya era muy tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo se había dormido? Pronto se levantó de un salto, aquél… Yami, había estado acariciando su cabeza, no le dio tiempo ni de sonrojarse cuando Yami le abrazó.

-Buenas Noches, Hikari no Tenshi (N/A: Significa ángel de luz) – volvió a tomar sus mechones entre sus dedos.  
-No¡no soy tu Hikari! – dijo él entrecortadamente, sintiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor y su respiración acompasada como si fueran una sola persona, al mismo tiempo que una sensación a la anterior llena de cariño le expresaban. Por un momento pensó en corresponderlo, pero ¡no lo conocía!  
-Será mejor que te duermas de nuevo, hikari – susurro en su oido derecho y este sintió un escalofrío.

Yugi no tuvo ninguna objeción, vio a Yami salir de la habitación y se preguntó que pasaría con él en un futuro próximo… pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación, no, no debía pasar nada… de hecho, no estaba seguro si él… si él, tenía "ese tipo de gustos", con esas ideas rondando su cabeza cayó dormido.

Despertó varias horas después con la impresión de no haber descansado nada, sus párpados no aguantaban mucho, pero ya había faltado un día a clases, seguramente se había perdido de mucho, ya no podía ausentarse más, se puso su uniforme del diario, bajó las escaleras con su mochila en hombros, y se sentó a desayunar como lo hacía diariamente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó tímidamente el abuelo porque temía la reacción de él, y era de esperarse por lo que le había contado…  
-Sí, mucho mejor, de hecho no me acordaba con todo lo que pasó – sonrió amplia pero falsamente, aún le preocupaba ese asunto.  
-Me alegra que estés bien – dejó de tensar los músculos de su cara pensando que su nieto no le guardaba ningún rencor, y así era… -¿Dónde… dónde está el? – preguntó después de un largo silencio el muchacho.  
-Ehm… dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.  
-Bien – repuso con frialdad. – Me voy, se me hace tarde – sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa corriendo rápidamente, si regresaba mejor que no lo viera allí.

Llego a su instituto bastante cansado, no había parado ni cuando por accidente había tropezado con alguna persona, se inclino posó sus manos en sus rodillas y respiró profundamente, cuando recupero todo el valioso oxígeno y dejó de dolerle el estómago entró, había llegado bastante temprano aunque no le hubiera mentido a su abuelo, seguro y llegaba igual.

Subió algunos pisos y entró a su salón, cursaba 2 grado de preparatoria, no había nadie en el aula y el sol matutino en esos momentos era cubierto por pequeñas nubes blancas que daban un aspecto de alegría oculta, tomó su asiento junto a una de las ventanas que despedía ese espectáculo. Y de pronto lo recordó, ese día era el eclipse de luna, a eso le atribuía que el cielo se mostrara diferente antes sus jóvenes ojos.

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando, llenando el aula de risas, voces y murmullos, muchos de sus compañeros le preguntaron si se encontraba mejor, y le dieron su apoyo, después de varios minutos llegaron Anzu, Honda y Jou, que como siempre llegaban tarde, tomaron sus habituales asientos cerca de él, y le saludaron, le preguntaron sobre su estado y charlaron sobre demás cosas.

Yugi volteo la mirada al cielo cuando el profesor entro apresuradamente, tenía aspecto de haberse levantado muuuy tarde y de haberse vestido como dios le había dado a entender, se arregló la corbata que ese día era color azul fuerte, se aclaró la garganta y mientras todos los alumnos se fijaban en cada movimiento que él hacía, se asomó al pasillo y dijo "Entra, por favor".

-Muchas Gracias – Yami, quien también traía el uniforme habló con flojera y posó sus ojos en la nuca de Yugi que seguía contemplando el cielo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en su salón.  
-Hay un asiento vacío al lado de Moto, por cierto, antes dime cómo te llamas y cuál es tu apellido.  
-Mi nombre es Yami Atemu – avanzó hasta el lugar que le señaló el profesor pero no se sentó, sino que se abalanzó contra yugi quien al sentir el fuerte abrazo volteo asustado. – Mi Hikari¡estás aquí!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
Katsuy: Muchas Gracias por tus reviews, yugi estaba muy asustado pobre pero como ves en este ya no aguantó mas x3, deberías animarte a escribirlo :P. Igual te queda algo, yo igual tengo varios fanfics en mente pero quiero avanzarle a este o.o, no se preocupen yo estoy loca de nacimiento xP.  
Lizy: Muchas Gracias :3, calma, calma no te desmayes, espérate después no querrás desmayarte sino otra cosa u.u, y aqui está el otro cap, ojalá les guste.

Nos vemos pronto, cuando se me ocurra algo nuevo o.o, mejor me voy que me sangra la nariz horrible (y no fue por ver algo muy baba sino porque... quien sabe x.x)  
Adiós n.n


	4. Un casi beso

**Notas de la Autora**: Etto... ya me desanimé... bueh, les dejaré este cap, si les gusta pues aver si sigo, sino pues... luego les doy la url de mi perfil en otra página o.o 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Mi nombre es Yami Atemu – avanzó hasta el lugar que le señaló pero no se sentó, sino que se abalanzó contra yugi quien al sentir el fuerte abrazo volteo asustado. – Mi Hikari ¡estás aquí! Pensé que sería difícil entrar a tu salón y cursar esta cosa, pero no importa cuando te cases conmigo dejarás de estudiar.

Las palabras "¿cuando te cases conmigo?" resonaron como si un eco mágico las hubiera pronunciado, todos estaban cuchicheando con el del al lado o quien tenían más cerca.

-¿Cuándo qué? – dijo apenado todos los miraban, hasta el profesor había dejado de hacer sus habituales murmuraciones sobre los alumnos nuevos – Yo…  
-Yugi ¿Quién es este payaso? Y por qué… ¿Por qué dice que te casa… casarás con él?- Jou se levantó de la silla con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia.  
-E-es una larga historia Jou… te la contaré después – bajó la voz a una apenas audible y susurro al joven que seguía abrazándolo como si nadie los hubiera interrumpido – Ya te dije que no me casaré contigo. Haz el favor de soltarme.

Yami lo soltó, se sentó junto a él y lo observo detenidamente como si estuviera emocionado por haber conocido un nuevo aspecto de su Hikari.

La clase transcurrió como todas las demás, lenta y dolorosamente para los alumnos, salpicada de frecuentes miradas a la "parejita" del salón que a cada momento estaban "discutiendo" por algo diferente, más bien porque Yami se las arreglaba para abrazar e intentar besar a Yugi.

El timbre sonó y con él los habituales gritos de júbilo de los estudiantes por su momento de descanso, uno a uno fueron desfilando hacia fuera, los últimos que quedaron rezagados a propósito fueron Yami, Yugi y los amigos de él.

-A ver, a ver – dijo con interés Honda - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – aventuró a decir después de ver como Yami trataba de darle de comer a Yugi en la boca como si fuera un bebé pequeño.  
-Eh… eh… nada – mintió – él es… un amigo…  
-Nada de eso – sonrió – diles la verdad, amor mío.  
-¿A-amor mío? – repitió incrédula Anzu.  
-Así es – dijo a nadie en particular, con cara de enamorado perdido.  
-Miren, esto… no sé si me crean la cosa es que… - y les explicó el extraño caso.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos. Sin embargo creyeron su relato, porque Yugi nunca había mentido. (N/A: Eh… aquí yami va a ser algo coqueto… o vulgarmente hablando ¡un bitch0! xD. Ok no, solo coqueto, uhmm va a actuar extraño ¿eh? xD, a sus consecuencias va)

Salieron muy callados a los jardines pensando en miles cosas, Yami se separó de ellos, yugi pensó que por fin había comprendido la situación y siguió a sus amigos hasta unas bancas bajo la sombra de un árbol, y se quedó mirando la sombra fresca que proyectaba ese lugar, por algún motivo le llamaban la atención cosas tan simples como el simple revoloteo de una mariposa o el canto de los pájaros, se sentó aún observando las ramas y el sol que les daba arriba, no tenía hambre, así que los demás fueron a comprar varias cosas para ellos.

Se recargó en el árbol, y cerró sus párpados, tenía una sensación de completa paz y tranquilidad, "Yugi ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Anzu, lo habían sacado de su mente, oyendo el maravilloso entorno que estaba alrededor de él, los pájaros, las risas, los gritos, etcétera. "Sí" respondió. "Será mejor que regresemos al salón" admitió tristemente él después de un rato.

De regreso encontraron a Yami tumbado en su banca con los brazos como recargadera y su cabeza entre ellos, como si estuviera lo bastante deprimido para voltear al menos. "Hikari…" mencionó él cuando los tres se acercaron. "Hm… ¿sí?" respondió el otro, no le caía mal, sin embargo algo que lo ponía triste era ver a otros en ese estado.

Yami levantó el rostro mirando a su hikari con ojos llenos de melancolía, se secó algunas ¿lágrimas? Y habló con voz entrecortada "Hi-Hikari… ¿tú me quieres, verdad?" soltó un chillido lloroso y yugi no pudo evitar sentirse mucho peor. "Eh… yo" qué haría, no, no lo quería, y aún así sentía… tal vez lástima por él. No, no era eso. Sacudió su cabeza como si eso lo ayudara a pensar en otra cosa. "¡No me quieres!" gritó, y los que llegaban al lugar los miraron con interés y divertidos. "No, yo… eh… claro que te quiero Yami" agregó, sin saber por qué había dicho eso. De inmediato, y como era de esperarse los murmullos estallaron en el instante. "¡Yo también te quiero!" dijo como si un rayo iluminara su rostro. Abrazó al muchacho quien no puso resistencia y compuso una sonrisa de triunfo "Es hora de llevar a cabo la fase 2" pensó maliciosamente.

Cuando se dirigían a la última hora, les tocaba matemáticas, estaba tres pasillos abajo y a yugi se le había hecho tarde, tampoco había rastro de Yami ni de sus amigos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y vio ya los pasillos vacíos, en las aulas los profesores impartiendo clases, todo tipo de frases volaban a su alrededor, cuando de pronto antes de bajar a la escalera alguien lo detuvo.

"De nuevo él" pensó desanimado. Éste lo acorraló en una de las esquinas de las escaleras, y le dirigió una mirada completamente… fuera de lugar. Yugi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y perderse después¿Qué le haría? Yami se acercó lentamente al rostro del otro hasta quedar a dos escasos centímetros de su rostro, sentían los alientos de los dos cálidos acariciando sus rostros, cerró los ojos, era inminente lo que pasaría, el otro al ver su reacción hizo lo mismo y se acercó más… ya no había duda, el aliento del menor estaba entrando por su boca, decidió cumplir por fin alguno de sus tantos objetivos y… "¿Qué diablos están haciendo!" el profesor, al ver que faltaban decidió buscarlos, bueno más bien a Yugi.

No se separaron enseguida, podían sentirse todavía, al segundo grito se despegaron… no había sucedido nada, por un momento Yugi estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero pensó que esto estaba muy mal. El otro, tomó un aire de inocencia falsa, y se dedicó a mirarlo sin ninguna pena, yugi estaba que ardía sentía un calor inmenso por todo el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo pensaba el por qué lo había hecho.

-Les hice una pregunta – impasible se dirigió hasta ellos.  
-No hacíamos nada, como puede observar, nada aún… - habló desafiante el mayor.  
-Muy bien muchachos… - dijo con voz entrecortada y llena de rabia – los dos, baldes con agua afuera de mi clase.

Los dos llegaron con sus baldes a los lados, mientras los curiosos reían espiando desde las ventanas. Cuando el profesor hubo entrado al aula Yugi replicó molesto "¡Todo esto es por TU culpa!" hizo énfasis en esa palabra y volteo su vista. "¿Mi culpa? Mi pequeño hikari, los dos sabemos bien que si ése – hizo una mueca como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable y prosiguió – si ése no nos hubiera interrumpido, estoy seguro que me hubieras dejado besarte". "Claro que no" dijo en voz baja el otro y se le pintaron hasta las orejas. Yami compuso otra sonrisa de triunfo y decidió no mencionar el tema más.

Cuando terminaron las clases tampoco hubo mención de nada, y nadie se enteró por qué habían estado cargando esos baldes durante 45 minutos, de camino a casa hablaron sobre el tema del día, el eclipse lunar que se llevaría a cabo a las 11:22 p.m. conversaban sobre qué harían cuando lo vieran y cómo elaborarían su informe. Yami no hizo nada "fuera de lo común" en ese lapso, yugi se preguntaba por qué había cambiado su actitud, hasta antes sólo se había limitado a abrazarlo, sin embargo esta vez… "Hey, yugi viejo ¿estás ahí?" Jou se había puesto delante de él examinando su rostro, estaba como ido. "Eh si, es que estaba pensando… cómo será un eclipse lunar" mintió astutamente para ocultar su nerviosismo.

_¿Continuará...?_  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Lizy**: Después ni querrás verlo, porque hará algo muy malo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agradesco bastante, hace rato recordé que tenía este fic y algunas otras ideas en una libreta y sólo acomodé unas escenas. Sólo estoy viendo como hacer el final (Para el cuál, espero falte mucho, depende... como dije.  
**Katsuy & Angi**: Mmmm, no entiendo nada o.o Creo que no me entiendes mucho al principio será confuso todo pero en capítulos venideros sabremos que pasa en realidad y bueh... depende, en fin eso de los reviews anónimos siempre me tiene muy mal. Si los dejo no se ven sus comentarios pero si los pongo está mal x.x Bueh ahora están desactivados... Es que, la verdad soy muy despistada y muy mala para todo esto, por eso no me animé nunca a publicar y ya tengo varias cuentas, cuyos nicks ni recuerdo. En fin. Gracias por tu opinión, pero como dije, el fanfic ya está terminado casi, y las ideas están aclarecidas o lo estarán prontamente, yami explicará todo eso, no se preocupen es para meterle emoción.

Y los demás que leen, igual muchos thanks a todos, sé que soy muy mala escribiendo (y todos lo dicen) pero al menos me conformo con saber que puedo alegrar el día a alguien, o tal vez no.  
No sé si seguirle, la verdad ya me bajonee por no saber nada de nada en ff así que ya veré después. ¿Por qué subi tan rápido este capítulo? Como expliqué arribita para quien no lee las contestaciones ya lo tenía todo escrito y planeado, sólo que tenía que moldearlo más, bueno, gracias por sus críticas las tomaré en cuenta para ser mejor "escritora".  
Si no lo acabo sólo quiero agradecerles y a la vez pedirles inmensos perdones por dejarlos tan así, lo subiré a cemzoo algún día de estos y lo mostraré completo :P

S.B.B!


	5. Dime el por qué

**Capítulo 5.**

**"Dime el por qué"**

Se fueron separando conforme el camino, hasta que por fin Jou les dedicó un ademán para despedirse y tomo una dirección diferente, dejando a Yami y Yugi solos, nadie dijo ni media palabra, yugi estaba abochornado por lo anterior y el otro se encontraba planeando su próxima gran estrategia. Y es que por nada él estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, y en ese momento quería al pequeño muchacho que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos su llave. No sabía con seguridad que sentía por el, capricho u obsesión, no, era un sentimiento que no había experimentado en los años en que varios de sus deseos más absurdos se habían cumplido. Por fin se dio cuenta de que era, cuando este volteo a verlo de reojo e introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. ¡Estaba enamorado de él! Tan sólo la forma en que sus ojos se posaban en aquél árbol, cuando sonreía o lo hacía sonrojarse era maravillosa. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ese chiquillo, Yugi, su hikari… debía de estar con él. No porque así lo dijera ese tonto contrato, sino porque era algo más, como si el destino los hubiera unido. Ya lo planearía mejor, en esa cosa que llamaban eclipse haría algo al respecto.

Yugi, que no había visto entrar a Yami regresó sobre sus pasos y lo vio en el umbral con la mirada ausente, le pasó la mano por la cara una o dos veces y este regresó a la realidad, parpadeo para enfocar bien su vista y se encontró el rostro de Yugi que lo miraba como si estuviera preocupado. Entró, se acostó en el sofá, nunca antes había asistido a una clase, o como se llamara y estaba agotado por haberse levantado "tan temprano" según él, se acomodó como pudo en el sofá e intentó dormirse.

Mientras tanto, el menor acomodaba sus cosas en su habitación y se disponía a tomar una ducha, había calentado el agua, se sentía demasiado sucio y a él le gustaba la limpieza y el orden por sobre todo, antes de desvestirse inspeccionó el baño, no quería que un incidente como el de horas atrás volviera a ocurrir… o algo peor, cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que él no estaba allí, bajó por una toalla al cuarto de baño y se encontró a yami en el sofá, rendido, se veía tan… inocente, se acercó un momento a él y vio su rostro, escuchó su respiración lenta y acompasada, estaba dormido, profundamente dormido, tocó su frente y sintió su piel suave… ¿qué cosa hacía?. Se levantó y fue por la toalla, yami temblaba de frío, se la echó encima, tomó otra, no tenía nada de mala ni significaba nada que se la diera.

Llegó de nuevo al baño, se desvistió completamente ya seguro de que yami no estaría ahí, entró a la regadera se sacudió el cabello graciosamente hacia atrás y abrió la llave del agua caliente…

Abajo el sonido de agua cayendo despertó a un muchacho que dormía placidamente en su sofá, se talló los ojos y los abrió lentamente divisando borroso todo a su alrededor, se preguntó de dónde caía esa agua, tropezó con algunos muebles y llegó arriba como dios le dio a entender, ese sonido venía del baño, y de un flash recordó todo, sería mejor no entrar a ese cuarto en particular por lo mientras, buscó el cuarto de su hikari y inspeccionó sus cosas, encontró un cuaderno encima de su cama, y lo leyó o al menos eso trataba. En él se explicaba qué era un eclipse lunar y cómo sucedían, le llamó la atención al máximo y decidió usar esa oportunidad para tratar de hacer algo.

Yugi salio del baño 30 minutos después se sentía fresco, entro tarareando una canción que había escuchado cantar a algunas de sus compañeras mientras había cerrado los ojos "Mitsumete, anata dake Wa tokubetsu dakara, kisu shite (8)" Watch intently at me, because you're especial, kiss me (N/A: Tengo demasiada flojera para volver a traducirlo xD). Buscó la ropa que se pondría y eligió un traje gris con pantalón a juego y una camisa negra. Eran ya las 5:00 p.m. que rápido se iban las horas, se secó el cabello y se puso crema en el cuerpo, tomó el cuaderno de su cama, unos lentes de sol, una cámara, plumas y una almohada y los subió al último piso, los dejó rezagados en una esquina y bajó de nuevo, mejor prepararse antes para ver ese hecho tan magnífico.

Su abuelo "había" hecho de comer y sólo lo estaba esperando para que todos empezaran, ese día podría disfrutar de una deliciosa sopa de vaso instantánea, bueno era mejor no despreciar esa comida, al otro lado de la mesa yami y su abuelo comían en silencio, tomó una cuchara y se la llevó a la boca, era algo tarde para comer… se acordó que tenía unas tareas pendientes, apuró su comida, les dirigió una sonrisa y se marchó.

Entre matemáticas, historia y física se le fue la tarde, cuando terminó ya eran las 10:00 p.m. y lo único que deseaba era dormir, pero venciendo su flojera se levantó, tomo un suéter y con una sensación de miedo al no saber que vería arriba subió, faltaba ya poco para que empezara, el eclipse culminaría a las 11:22 minutos. Llegó cuando casi empezaba, la luna estaba con un cuarto de oscuridad de su figura total, a Yugi le maravilló la escena, corrió por su cuaderno y empezó a tomar notas, cuando terminó de describir la fase en la que estaba ahora el eclipse tomó su cámara con gran emoción y sacó varias fotos. Se sentó a esperar que cambiara un poco y la miró embelesado, como si reflejara una pureza absoluta.

Yami subió inmediatamente después de que se dio cuenta que Yugi no estaba, lo encontró sentado en medio del lugar observando aún en silencio la luna y a veces haciendo alguno que otro apunte mientras volvía a observar o a tomar fotografías. Se acercó a él, era su oportunidad, pero no sería tan rápido, quería… quería sentir cada una de las sensaciones que había tenido antes lentamente, disfrutándolas poco a poco.

Tomó asiento e imitó a Yugi, miró arriba dónde la luna escondía la mitad de su cara, como si fuera una enamorada apenada, una sombra cubría poco a poco cada parte de ella, yugi había permanecido callado tomando notas todavía, después de un tiempo yami no pudo soportarlo más… se acercó un poco y coloco a escasos centímetros su mano de la de él.

Justo en el momento en que culminó, cuando la luna ocultó su rostro, y los dos muchachos quedaron sumidos en una inmensa oscuridad, una mano se acercó furtivamente por el suelo hasta llegar con la otra, hizo contacto, suavemente, su piel parecía seda, Yugi quien había sentido cada movimiento se dio la vuelta, no podía verlo, pero sin embargo lo sentía, sin saber que hacer posó su otra mano cerca en el suelo para apoyarse y levantarse rápidamente, pero el otro siendo más ágil la sujeto e hizo que se sentara lentamente en el suelo de nuevo, al notar su cambió pensó que era su momento. Pero pronto unos pequeños sollozos detuvieron toda intención que él tuviera.

-¿Qué tienes? – angustiado intentó divisarlo pero sin éxito, seguro… seguro le tenía miedo, o repulsión.  
-… - Yugi no contestó, toda esa serie de cosas que había sentido desde la mañana se había estado intensificando con el transcurso del día. Y ahora no entendía por qué lloraba en realidad.

Yami aún preocupado localizó el rostro del menor, y de un impulso le secó las lágrimas con los dedos. "No llores, no era mi intención…" pero fue interrumpido, ahora el menor le daba un abrazo fuerte, en busca de refugio, tranquilizado el otro cerro sus brazos alrededor del menor, fuera cual fuera la razón de su llanto le causaba gran dolor.

La luna, en el cielo fuera haciéndose blanca mientras Yugi seguía llorando, aunque no como antes, ahora sólo emitía pequeños sollozos, yami seguía tratando de consolarlo, bajó el rostro para observar al menor por primera vez, este le devolvía la mirada, con ojos llorosos, los dos se levantaron. "Perdón por hacerte llorar" mencionó por fin. Se limitaron a mirarse, mientras poco a poco el eclipse iba finalizando y con ello la oscuridad que traía.

-Yami ¿Por qué… me elegiste a mí?

Continuará.

* * *

Okay oficialmente habrá lemon el próximo capítulo... I don't know como hacerlo aun, me atasco en partes, si ya lo empezé a escribir, but... es que es muy difícil para mi describirlo $ Anyway, respondiendo a los reviews antes de irme a dormir

**Lizy**: Calma, calma acá está este capí o.ô well es que quiero recibir consejos para mejorar porque hasta yo me enredo con lo que escribo uú así que se acepta todo tipo de quejas, reclamos, sugerencias, etc.  
**Katsuy:** Después de analizarlo un rato caché lo que me querías decir y ya dejé la opción ésa, en parte porque varios de mis contactos dicen que les da flojerita registrarse entonces por eso. Muchas Gracias por los ánimos, como dije si yo misma me enredo mucho, entre tanta cosa que me viene a la cabeza, las clases, y todo eso x.x. mmm, sbb significa sayonara bye bye, de YYH pero lo uso como despedida a veces. Y si Hikaru y Kaoru rulz :33 Saludos a Angi, ya sueltala x3  
**Dazi:** Nche ociosa, ya te dignaste a leer mi fanfic? Okay okay, no te vi en el msn y ayer en clases te me perdiste ¬¬, aemás a mi me gustaba el yaoi pero... digamos que no de SS, nada que ver, espero sigas leyendome  
**Amazona Verde:** Thanks, la verdad quiero meterle algunos cambios a los capítulos que siguen por lo que supongo que este capítulo será el último que deje hasta tiempo indefinido cuando no tenga tanta cosa que hacer, espero sigas leyendome y que bueno que te gusto el fanfic, sipo yami es un coqueto :3  
**Lady Seika:** Bueno, es que me gusta describir las cosas pero me enredo en la trama x.x Anyway gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos. Trataré de hacerlo mejor, lo prometo. Sipo ya sé yami es acosador pero ¿apoco no les gustaría que las acosara ;)?

Well, S.B.B.  
Pensaré como dejarles más claro todo y actualizaré tal vez por el 12 de Octubre o menos .


	6. Un poco más

**Advertencia:** CUIDADO. He escrito muy mal el lemon, así que !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yami ¿Por qué… me elegiste a mí? -Te diré la verdad – echó una fugaz mirada a la luna, que parecía en cuarto creciente y continuo – Mi verdadero nombre es Atemu, viví hace 3000 años, en el antiguo Egipto, cuando tenía 14 años fui coronado faraón y sucesor de mi padre. Siempre fui muy caprichoso, si yo quería a alguna persona la tenía, fui educado de esa manera, sin embargo, conocí a una niña, mientras me paseaba entre mis esclavos un día, su nombre era Mana, era se podría decir que una esclava, pero se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, y llegué a quererla demasiado, mi mejor amiga, supongo que ese era el sentimiento, mi madre, que no aprobaba nuestra amistad mucho menos quería que ella fuese mi "compañera", así que cuando cumplí los 16 años, ya viendo que no podía hacer nada para impedir que estuviera con ella, me llevó con engaños con el sacerdote Seth – dio un suspiro – y éste me hizo de 20 cm un muñeco se podría decir, me dijo que, cuando apareciera la persona, la verdadera que fuera mi "compañera" alguien me encontraría, ese día, tu abuelo me encontró, le expliqué la situación y me dijo que nietas o hijas él no tenía, me habló de ti, sin embargo yo no estaba seguro. Me dijo que me guardaría, de todos modos no le hacía gracia entregarte. De nuevo fui un muñeco, solo y aprisionado en este cuerpo, en un oscuro estante de esa juguetería donde me fue a dejar. Lo demás ya lo sabes.  
-Sí, pero lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿Por qué yo? O sea¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – había dejado de llorar, miraba a su interlocutor con interés.  
-Mira, tú me conseguiste este sábado, no tengo idea exacta de por qué fui liberado de mi hechizo, pero te contaré lo que sé, aunque no podía hablar o moverme si sabía lo que sucedía alrededor. Entraste, nunca te había visto antes pero algo extraño me estaba sucediendo, me tomaste y saliste conmigo, de camino, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando di un brinco, algo estaba liberándome. Por la noche después de que te dormiste, empecé a verme translúcido, intenté caminar sin embargo seguía siendo un muñeco y caí al suelo. Después en la mañana me levantaste. Me enseñaste a tu abuelo y él me sonrió en señal de aprobación, quería que fueras "mi compañero". No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente pero desperté y estaba desorientado, estaba en lo que dices que es tu habitación, caminé sin rumbo, buscándote, mi plan era, que, aunque no estaba seguro de amarte te conseguiría para no volver a mi solitaria prisión.  
-Es que yo… no sé qué pensar. – dijo por fin el menor – Porque yo… porque, desde hace rato… con lo que pasó en la escuela… me he sentido bastante confundido. Dime algo… - tragó saliva, le costaba ser directo - ¿En realidad te gusto?... es decir… ¿Tú… me amas? – bajó de nuevo el rostro que se había puesto rojo y no agregó nada más.

Yami con las manos subió el rostro del menor para que se vieran de nuevo, se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos, eran tan dulces, inocentes, y llenos de ternura, por toda respuesta, y aunque seguían abrazados pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca para hacer aún mayor el contacto y lo acercó más a su rostro, entrecerró los ojos, y toco los labios del menor, que al principio no correspondió sino que se limitó a abrir los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo la muestra era más que obvia, esa era la respuesta que esperaba, significaba que sí, se dejó llevar por fin, cerró sus ojos y correspondió, fue un beso tierno, era el primero que daba él, se extendió porque sentían recorrer una sensación nueva en cada partícula de sus cuerpos, como si fuera sangre, dando vuelta y perdiendo el sentido, que terminó cuando quedaron faltos de aire. Delicadamente se separaron mirándose, sin muestra alguna ya de vergüenza.

No hacían falta palabras, sin embargo los dos susurraron "Te amo", sí, eso que sentía Yugi nació en un día, tal vez estaban destinados a estar juntos, no importaba, ese día habían tantas cosas que lo hicieron pensar sobre lo que era en realidad, y lo que sentía, sin embargo tenía miedo de lo que pensaran los demás, o más bien de eso, porque no sabía en realidad. Pero él le había enseñado, le había hecho saber que era lo que sentía en realidad y ahora no tenía miedo de expresarlo en realidad.

Por su parte, Yami sólo había estado esperando, sí ya lo sabía no le importaba si lo decía esa tontería del hechizo, le importaba más lo que le dictaba su corazón, y esta vez le decía que Yugi era la persona con quien debía de pasar el resto de su "vida".

Una brisa fría recorrió el lugar y los hizo temblar levemente, como si se leyeran el pensamiento, cosa que no sería muy extraña porque sentían que era algo así, Yugi tomó sus cosas del suelo, miro por última vez a la luna que ya era completamente blanca de nuevo, y mostraba su rostro a todo el que se asomara a visitarla, tomó de la mano a su compañero que la apretó levemente, sonrió y bajaron a la casa de nuevo. Quién sabe cuanto tiempo habían pasado arriba, entraron silenciosamente pues seguro el abuelo estaba ya acostado. -Mmmm, tengo frío – admitió él en cuanto entraron a la habitación - ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?  
-Seguramente en el sillón, ayer también dormí ahí, nunca había tenido una cama tan cómoda – hizo un gesto como si recordara esa escena de hace segundos y agregó – sólo dame... una de esas cosas que te echas encima, grande, y calentita.  
-Ah, se llaman cobijas, Yami, cobijas – le sonrió dulcemente – Mmmm, bueno la verdad es que yo… no quiero dormir solo – se sonrojo un poco al decir esto último. – Es que hace mucho frío.  
-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó "inocentemente" el mayor.  
-Bueno… a que duermas conmigo.  
-¿Eso quieres? – vio que el muchacho hacía una seña de asentimiento y sonrió triunfante.  
-Cierra la puerta por favor, y no vayas a darte la vuelta hasta que yo te diga.

Este obedeció, cuando escuchó que podía voltear divisó al menor meterse a las cobijas, se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta, regresó sobre sus pasos, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios "Rápido, yami, ya tengo sueño" escuchó. "Ya voy", echó candado a la puerta y se aseguró de cerrarla perfectamente mientras regresaba con el menor.

Se acostó a un lado cubriéndose con las mantas mientras abrazaba a Yugi que se había puesto como un tomate de nuevo, yami besó su mejilla suavemente y lo abrazó, algo dentro de él había despertado, volvió su vista a Yugi quien hacía lo mismo y sonrió pasando a tomar una posición encima de él, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Pero Yugi había adoptado una expresión de curiosidad. "Mmmm, yami ¿qué pasa?" le dijo inocentemente, mientras el otro se acercaba más a su oido izquierdo "Nada, hikari… absolutamente nada" susurró el otro coquetamente en su oido haciendo que se estremeciera, pero ahora todo iba a ir más lejos, yami quería tomarlo, completar los sentimientos que habían nacido en unos días y demostrárselos, haciendo que experimente cada uno de ellos como él los sentía.

Besó su oido saboreándolo parte por parte mientras con sus manos tranquilizaba al menor que se movía frenéticamente tratando de liberarse. "¿Qué haces?" dijo con una nota de pánico en su voz. "Quiero demostrarte todo lo que siento, hikari, te amo… quiero que lo sepas… y esta es una forma de demostrarlo, quiero que confíes en mí… yo nunca te haría daño, créeme" se había detenido y sonreía en un gesto tranquilizador hacia Yugi que asintió en un gesto de aprobación, Yami al verlo depositó sus labios con los de él dándole un beso tierno que se fue profundizando cada vez más hasta que los dos quedaron sin aire, respirando entrecortadamente yami siguió con su tarea anterior, de su lóbulo izquierdo consiguió bajar lentamente hasta su cuello que repasaba con los labios dejando pequeños besos en él. Yugi se sentía a morir, un sinfín de mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago y le hacían dar suspiros, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

Yugi dirigió su mirada a Yami que había terminado con su cuello y le miraba, sin esperar aprobación y aun con dulzura y delicadeza beso la frente de Yugi, le hizo levantar los brazos sacándole rápidamente la parte superior de el pijama, dejando entrever el pequeño y frágil cuerpo del muchacho que después de esta acción quiso tener una participación más activa en el suceso tratando de palpar algún lugar placentero para Yami, éste se dio cuenta y dejó que Yugi también lo despojara de el pijama negro. Tocando inexpertamente Yugi acaricio su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, una espalda bien formada, firme envuelta poco a poco en sudor; mientras yami hacía lo mismo con su torso, besando alternadamente al muchacho, pero sin propasarse aun ya que no quería incomodarlo.

Quería verlo, quería conocer cada parte de esa sedosa piel, tan blanca como la espuma, tan brillante como el sol, Yami con lentos y coquetos movimientos despojó a yugi de su pantalón, ya faltaba poco, éste se había arqueado buscando más contacto con Yami, que le besó de nuevo mientras subía lentamente por sus delgadas piernas, con el corazón latiéndole casi en la garganta Yugi pasó su brazo por su cuello atrayéndolo más a él, mientras éste jugueteaba con sus pequeñas tetillas.

Continuará -o-

------------------------------------------------------

Ay rá, esto quedó pésimo pero quería actualizar porque quien sabe cuando podré, sé que quedó todo extraño pero tengo millones de cosas que hacer, trabajos, pláticas, es una shit etimologías uu anyway creo que no me entenderán del todo.  
Marik: Si, ahora anda ocupada lo siente ( se ha desmayado xD así que tengo que contestar yo

**Lizy:** Pues ya ves, no fue el 12 porque no estaba segura de poder actualizar antes o después y tomé unos cuantos minutos libres (que debería estar usando en unos cartelones) Sé que estarás muy decepcionada de este lemon, aun no culmina porque me quedé seca.  
**Katsuy:** ¿Te quitaste el Akano? Sip entendí por fin, así que no te preocupes por iniciar sesión acabo de entender lo del akano x3 Ya sé pero Yuugi tenía que llorar, y tmb por eso no he actualizado me enrendé un poco y tiempo para corregir errores es como pedir respirar uu  
**Aittla:** Bueno, es que yami es algo coquetón ya saben quise darle otra apariencia no de tan serio x3  
**Dazi:** No te dí el link ¬¬ ya pagarás cuando te vea en el msn uu

Ok hice este lemon medio cursi, muy tierno, no quería así de "oh dio yami" jajaja sería muy extraño a mi punto de vista porque Yuugi es primerizo y todo eso, sé que algunas partes las escribí mal pero a las 4 am ya no me funciona tanto el cerebro, la explicación espero aclare más sus dudas, si tiene más díganme todo lo que no entiendan y lo aclararé en los capítulos siguientes.  
Marik: Pero no la hagan trabajar mucho uu ni tiempo para mí tiene S.B.B


	7. Fundidos

Seguían escuchándose algunos ruidos. Pero, el abuelo sólo se dió la vuelta en la cama y siguió farfullando entre sueños, sin saber lo que su pequeño y aparantemente inocente nieto... hacía. 

-Yugi… -dijo entre jadeos- mmmm… -sin terminar la frase se aventuró debajo de nuevo al cuello, mientras sus manos iban despojando a Yugi de su última prenda.

Yugi seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna pero cada vez más excitado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que por fin salió, resbaló su bóxer por sus piernas yendo a para debajo de la cama.

-Eres precioso, eres lo más hermoso de este mundo –añadió yami, que miraba a Yugi y cada centímetro de piel que tenía, sus delgadas piernas, su miembro que alcanzaba ya casi toda su longitud, su abdomen todo en él era perfecto, hasta esos pequeños mechones que le caían graciosamente en su frente sudorosa.

-Me toca a mí –algo rojo pero ya desinhibido Yugi se arrodilló en la cama, pasando a estar arriba, tenía que compensar un poco lo que Yami le había hecho sentir, el muchacho derrumbó ahora al otro en la cama y lamió dulcemente todo el abdomen subiendo a mordisquear un poco las tetillas erectas de Yami, que se retorcía lleno de placer por debajo de él.

-No te propases hikari – le dijo con voz grave el ex faraón volviendo a acecharlo pero esta vez acostándolo boca abajo –Recuerda que yo soy tu faraón-empleó un tono de voz sensual y recorrió su espalda besándola.

-No me dolerá ¿verdad? –realmente estaba deseando pertenecerle, pero aún así estaba nervioso, se volteó a mirar sus grandes rubíes rojos que tenia por ojos su faraón.

-Te prometo que no, pero primero tengo que… -se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer ante la mirada de Yugi, llena de excitación, acostándose de nuevo encima de él – Al principio sé que te lastimara un poco, pero confía en mí Yugi, tengo que dilatarte o sino correrías el riesgo de que te desgarrara completamente –Recorrió con las manos el pequeño pero firme trasero que tenía Yugi mientras para tranquilizarlo lo besaba y entonces hizo entrar a uno de sus dedos.

Yugi sintió un inmenso dolor, tanto que mordió un poco los labios de Yami haciéndolo sangrar un poco, pero éste no se inmutó ya que continuaba con su exploración del cuerpo del menor que comenzaba a acostumbrarse ya al dolor cambiándolo por suspiros pequeños que se escapaban de su boca cada vez que separaban los labios. Con más confianza Yami hizo entrar al segundo de sus dedos que, junto con el otro sentían que ya estaba por demás listo. "Ahora, hikari… si no estás listo, lo entenderé" al no recibir respuesta dedujo que era una señal de aprobación y coloco su miembro palpitante y ya erecto en la entrada de su hikari, que se removía entre nervioso, impaciente y excitado esperando que pasara.

Y entró, lentamente, penetró dentro de él, mientras éste clavaba las uñas en las sábanas tratando de controlar el dolor que sentía mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su cara y se acompasaba su respiración, acostumbrándose a la sensación que estaba siendo remplazada lentamente por otra.

Yami salió de él y otra vez, con sumo cuidado volvió a entrar, secando con la mano que tenía libre las lágrimas que habían caído antes y haciendo que éste volteara a verlo. Yugi dio un suspiro grande cargado de emoción. Y éste aceleró su paso, mientras se sentía explotar, con cada pequeño gemido que daba su hikari, y que cada vez se hacían más intensos más fuertes. Era como estar en el paraíso, los dos juntos, entre un pequeño vaivén estando en nubes de algodón, sudorosos, excitados, más gemidos, gritando sus nombres, besándose cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo, hasta que por fin llegaron a un orgasmo, yami vaciándose en él y éste sintiendo algo cálido entrando en él.

-Te amo, como jamás he amado a nadie –le dijo yami retirándose de su entrada y abrazándolo protectoramente – Eres hermoso, eres lo más hermoso del mundo –apartó unos cuantos mechones de su frente mientras con algo de trabajo subía las sábanas y las mantas a su altura tapándolos.  
-Y yo a ti, Yami –dijo exhalando un suspiro de cansancio- porque me enseñaste ahora, que esto no tiene nada de malo… es hermoso, estar contigo, disfrutarte… fue… -pero no terminó dio un largo suspiro.  
-Duérmete, porque aquí estaré –él también cerro sus ojos, sonriendo feliz.

A la mañana siguiente dos personas amanecían juntas, envueltas en sudor, respiraban entrecortadamente después de lo sucedido esa noche pero parecían contentos, bueno eso se les notaba en que, todavía estando dormidos una sonrisa bastante sincera y de satisfacción adornaba sus cansados rostros, los mechones caían graciosamente en el rostro del menor que estaba acurrucado en el brazo del otro, que lo abrazaba dulcemente.

Un despertador que marcaba "6.00 a.m." terminó sobresaltando al mayor, que nunca antes había escuchado aquél ruido y se levantó bastante confundido, cuando lo encontró lo aplastó como pudo hasta acallar ese terrible sonido, regresó sobre sus pasos, levantó las sábanas y pasó un brazo sobre Yugi, con la otra mano describió círculos en las mejillas del muchacho, éste al sentir el contacto abrió sus ojos con pereza. Como si no entendiera dónde estaba y lo que había pasado Yugi inspeccionó la habitación tenuemente iluminada por una suave luz que provenía de entre las cortinas aún cerradas, y encontró por todos lados ropa desordenada adornando el suelo de su habitación, un cinturón, unos pantalones, una camisa… de inmediato y de un flash recordó lo sucedido. Vagos recuerdos de un fugaz beso, perdiéndose en las intensas emociones que reflejaban los ojos de Yami, abrazos, caricias.

Bajó el rostro hasta verse cubierto sólo con unas cuantas sábanas, y a su lado, Yami, quién aun con cara de sueño se limitaba a desemperezarse y le daba tiempo de asimilarlo todo. También estaba sólo cubierto con las mismas sábanas que él. Se sonrojó levemente mientras el otro le plantó un beso en la frente. "Buenos días, hikari no tenshi" se levantó ante la cohibida mirada de Yugi al verlo así, bueno nada que ya no hubiera visto antes, pero siendo tan inocente aún…

-Buenos días, yami – con voz de cansancio contestó.  
-Mmmm ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? – preguntó pícaramente él.  
-Muy bien… gracias… - y aumentó el color de sus mejillas, cosa que el otro no dejo pasar, le gustaba verlo así, sus puras e intensas emociones, su ingenuidad, lo cautivaban al máximo.

Yugi se levantó también, pensó en darse una ducha, salió con una toalla en la cintura y calentó el agua, regresó a la habitación donde Yami miraba confundido el lugar. "¿No sabes que ropa usar?" este asintió levemente aún con la mirada perdida, "Ahora nos toca ir a clases, si es que vas a ir, mmmm puedes ponerte el uniforme que traías ayer, que me queda muy grande, y pues en la tarde vamos a comprarte algo para ti". Quedaron de acuerdo en eso y yugi fue a bañarse mientras el otro se arreglaba.

Entro a la ducha bastante relajado y aún pensando en lo que había sucedido, no le molestaba ni le causaba ninguna pena… con Yami al menos, si su abuelo se enterara… eso le daba muchísimo miedo, pero él ya había aprobado eso, de hecho él fue el que lo "vendió" pensó amargamente mientras el agua tibia le daba de lleno en la cara y le refrescaba, ya no sería el mismo nunca más pero no estaba arrepentido. Todo se había dado tan rápido…

Salió de la ducha tiempo después y se dirigió a la habitación, se preguntaba que habría estado haciendo Yami mientras él tomaba un baño, pero él ya no estaba allí, tomó su uniforme y se lo colocó con poco ánimo, mientras arreglaba sus útiles que llevaría, el informe del eclipse por supuesto y poca cosa más.

Continuará? x.x -

Sorry, hoy no puedo contestar reviews, parece que formatearé la PC así que igual y dejo el fic un rato, no sé necesito organizar donde guardar esto, (sí lo escribo en word y todo se va a ir a la... basura u.u)  
Ya sé, esto no quedó como debía quedar, soy demasiado penosa con ese tipo de escenas, sobre todo porque no las acostumbro en parejas yaoi, digamoslo así, lo siento! Trataré de ver como shit le hago -o-  
Salvaré mis fanfics, lo prometo, este casi está terminado (el borrador obviusly u.u)  
Dios, ahora que lo pienso mejor me tiro a un pozo ya no sé ni qué mas escribir -o- soy un fiasco, solo sirvo para oneshots (aunque igual ando pensando en tres proyectos... si es que termino este y el de confused -o-)  
Goodbye.


End file.
